1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a musical instrument stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional musical instrument stand comprises a base, a resting member pivotally connected with the base, and two support members each pivotally connected with the base. The resting member and the support members are rotated relative to the base between a folded position where the resting member and the support members extend upward in an inclined manner to support a musical instrument and an expanded position where the resting member and the support members are rotated inward and folded to reduce the whole volume of the musical instrument stand to facilitate a user storing and carrying the musical instrument stand. However, when the resting member and the support members are disposed at the folded position or the expanded position, the resting member and the support members are not positioned exactly.